empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Sins of the Father
Sins of the Father is the tenth episode of the first season of FOX television series, Empire, and the tenth episode overall. The episode aired on March 11, 2015. Andre forms a new musical relationship with Michelle. Meanwhile, Lucious invites the whole family over to his home. However, everyone arrives with their own agendas. Hakeem, under the influence of Camilla (guest star Naomi Campbell), sets out to show his father that he's a true artist and a good businessman. Then, Cookie prepares to state her own agenda for Empire and for her family, when Olivia (guest star Raven-Symoné) arrives, Plot At the Holden-Jones Clinic, Cookie, Jamal, Hakeem and Andre’s wife, Rhonda, are introduced to his doctor and Michelle White, the hospital’s musical therapist. They all reminded Andre that Empire going public was all thanks to him, and reminded him that he had to sign over his shares the next day as the final step. Cookie, who didn’t know about his illness, discovered that he had been diagnosed as bipolar in his third year of college. Back then, because of the stress level in school, he had interrupted a jamming session in the house as he had gone on a wild shopping spree. Lucious had ordered Rhonda, his girlfriend at the time, to not reveal anything, and refused to believe that Andre had a mental illness. Because of this, Lucious told Vernon that he refused to see Andre like that, and told Vernon off for joining Andre in an attempted coup of his company. Vernon was also surprised to discover that Lucious had given Cookie an equal amount of shares and that Lucious planned to marry her again, as they had Lola, Jamal’s daughter, to take care of. Meanwhile, after Malcolm DeVeaux revealed that he liked Cookie, the two started sleeping with each other, and flirted with each other as much as they could. In the studio, Jamal recorded a song about Lola, and told Ryan Morgan that he planned to raise Lola as his own. Later that night, Jamal discovered that Lola had nightmares about a “scary bird”, and she agreed to live with him. At the hospital, Andre refused to go over to Lucious’ as he hadn’t come to visit him, and told Rhonda, much to her dismay, that he didn’t want to leave the hospital, and that she was going to be his proxy to sign over the shares. Later that night, Michelle, who discovered that music therapy wasn’t working, decided to do something unorthodox with him- they prayed. At the house, Lucious told Cookie that she was now the head of A & R for Empire Records but was interrupted by Jamal who told him that he wanted Lola to live with him. Cookie thought that this was a good idea, but Lucious disagreed. Hakeem and his girlfriend, Camilla Marks then came, and they showed them the pictures she took of him, and the song that the two of them had thought of in order to expand his musical sound. They all agreed that it was good, but Lucious, who knew that Cookie didn’t like Camilla, tried to pay off all of her debts in order for her to go back to London and to leave Hakeem. In the end, she tore up the check, and told him that the moment she hears that he was dead, she would come back for Hakeem. While Lucious was talking to Camilla, Hakeem and Jamal sang the Lola song to Lola so that she would be able to fall asleep. Back in the living room, Lucious was surprised to see that Rhonda had been given proxy to sign the shares, and insulted her. She then told him that she had been poor when she was younger, and actually worked to put herself through college. She then discovered that Lucious had taken away portions of his son’s shares in order to give them to Cookie. They were then interrupted by a very high Vernon, who brought Olivia and her boyfriend, Reg, in so that they could get Lola. Because of this, Lucious got mad at Vernon yet again. Lucious then reveals to Hakeem that Camilla was going to London, and Jamal, while confronting Olivia, realized that she had left Lola with him so that they could escape from Reg, who was the “scary bird” that Lola was afraid of, as he had a tattoo of a crow on his arm. He then confronted Reg, who pulled out a gun on him, and took Cookie as a hostage. Lucious then reveals that he should be the one shot as Lola was his child, and had promised Olivia stardom if she married Jamal. Malcolm then saves the day by shooting Reg in the head. The next day, the entire family bid Lola goodbye, and Olivia revealed to Jamal that she knew that he would have taken good care of Lola, and that she had left him because he had been unhappy with her. Afterwards, Lucious reveals to Cookie that he wants her back, but she refuses as she knows that he is just scared of dying alone, and decides to go into the arms of Malcolm instead. Cast Main Cast * Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon * Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon * Trai Byers as Andre Lyon * Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon * Bryshere Gray as Hakeem Lyon * Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun * Malik Yoba as Vernon Turner * Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon Recurring Cast *Naomi Campbell as Camilla Marks *Eka Darville as Ryan Morgan * Jennifer Hudson as Michelle White *Raven-Symoné as Olivia Lyon Guest Cast *Mary J. Blige as Angie *Jerod Haynes as Reg Songs Trivia Navigation Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes